Scream of the Banshee
by Queen of Crystallopia
Summary: The Silver Banshee has made her way to Gotham, and is leaving a string of bodies in her wake. Superman enlists the help of a reluctant Batman and an eager Robin to take her down.
1. chapter 1

It was impossible to see through the coils of thick white fog that had descended upon Gotham City. From his vantage point high in the thick oak tree, Robin could barely make out the path below him. Even the golden light from the lamp posts scattered throughout the park couldn't quite penetrate the pale clouds.

Robin barely suppressed an icy chill that wanted to skitter down his spine like a frozen spider. Even his long sleeved winter uniform couldn't keep out the cold that came with the eerie mist. It was the kind of cold that seeped into your skin and made your muscles tight and achey. It didn't help of course, that he'd been stuck in this tree for quite some time now, and his body was unbearably stiff.

His discomfort was so worth it though. How many thirteen year olds got to say that they were on a mission with Batman _and_ Superman?

Robin couldn't stop the grin that formed on his face. Wally was going to be SO jealous. Then his grin was replaced with a small frown. So would Superboy. Clark had yet to make any effort to get to know Connor, and though the clone tried to hide it (very poorly, in Robin's opinion), the teenager was hurt. Robin knew if his friend heard that he'd been on a mission with Superman, he wouldn't take it well.

The teenager blew out a breath and risked a small glance at his wrist computer. Three twelve AM. If Superman was wrong about this, which Robin really hoped he wasn't, Batman was going to be pissed. Robin would be very disappointed.

It wasn't every day he got to hunt a banshee.

Siobhan McDougal had been her name, before she was dragged to the netherworld in a ritual gone wrong and returned as something definitely not human. Enhanced speed, superhuman strength, and a voice that could kill.

Technically she was Superman's problem, but her mission to retrieve a powerful occult book that had belonged to her father had brought her to Gotham, which of course made it Batman's problem. The Dark Knight had been reluctant to agree to the team up, even more reluctant to let Robin be involved, but time was of the essence, and the minutes they wasted arguing about the teen staying or making sure he got home safely were minutes they couldn't spare.

The Silver Banshee was deadly, and she had to be stopped. She'd already left a trail of nine bodies, and that was only in Gotham.

Not that Robin was going to have hardly anything to do with stopping her. His role was unsurprisingly small, and Batman had argued heavily against him doing even that much.

But here he was, stuck up in a tree, with a one strap pack slung across his back that contained the very book that the Banshee sought.

Robin adjusted the strap on his shoulder, wincing slightly. The occult book was heavier than most of his advanced textbooks for Gotham academy, and that was saying something. And he'd been sitting there for hours now. What was keeping the Silver Banshee so long?

Superman had assured them that she was drawn to the book, that once she was within a certain range, it would call to her like a homing beacon. And so they'd picked the center of Gotham City park to set their trap, knowing no civilians would be caught in the crossfire of what would undoubtedly be a battle of epic proportions.

I _might even get a few shots in_ , Robin mused, _if the Banshee would actually show up._

Radio silence, he reminded himself as his fingers twitched towards his ear piece. Batman had ordered complete silence until there was a sign of their quarry.

Robin was about to give into the urge to yawn when he heard it.

Immediately his spine stiffened, and every sense was on alert. His hand automatically went to the pack containing the book.

It was faint, but he could just make out the sound of a woman's voice humming. Was it his ears playing tricks on him, or was it her?

Slowly, steadily, the voice grew in volume, and he made out the first words of her song.

 _"Ho-van, Ho-van, Gorry og O,_

 _I've lost my darling baby, O_."

The chill that he'd kept at bay now shuddered down his spine with so much force he nearly gasped.

 _"I left my darling lying here,_

 _A-lying here, a-lying here;_

 _I left my darling lying here,_

 _To go and gather berries."_

Her voice was clear, flawless, one of the purest sounds he had ever heard, and it carried the eerie, haunting melody through the fog in perfectly tuned echoes. It was impossible to tell where it was coming from, impossible to tell how close she was. Robins heart began to beat more rapidly.

"Tell me you guys are hearing this," Robin raised a finger to his earpiece, barely whispering the words.

"Every word," came Superman's tense reply.

"Maintain your position. Any visual yet?" Batman's voice didn't betray any emotion, and he too, barely spoke above a soft growl.

"Negative."

 _"I found the brown otter's track,_

 _The otter's track, the otter's track;_

 _I found the brown otter's track,_

 _But ne'er a trace of baby."_

 _God_ that was creepy. Robin could hear the Scottish lilt tinting her voice, and his eyes bored into the heavy fog all around him for any trace of movement. Where _was_ she? He fingered one of the batarangs on his belt, ready to fling the projectile and make his escape at a second's notice.

" _I found the wee Robin's track,_

 _The robin's track, the robin's track;_

 _I found the wee robin's track,_

 _But ne'er a trace of baby."_

Oh _shit_.

Heart now thundering in his chest, Robin's head whipped back and forth, his skin prickling and hair raising at the awful feeling of wrongness all around him.

"Status _now_. Do you have visual?" Any trace of calm had vanished from Batman's voice.

"Negative," Robin repeated, one hand tightening around the strap across his chest.

" _I found him hiding in the mist,_

 _In the mist, in the mist;_

 _I found him hiding in the mist,_

 _For he had taken baby."_

"Abort! Robin, get out of there now!"

Robin needed no urging. Heart in his throat, he whirled, ready to swing onto the nearest branch and somersault to the ground below.

A white skeletal face was inches from his own. Robin had a second to take in the lithe black and white body, the empty white eyes, and the pale hair that streamed down her back before the Silver Banshee opened her mouth and screamed.

 ** _Author's Note: I don't know if anyone still reads YJ fanfiction, but I had a dream the other night that inspired this story and I just had to write it. I don't own any of the characters, and I didnt make up the Silver Banshee. This story is written out, just needs to be edited, and I will be posting new chapters once a week until it is all finished. Hope you guys like it! I'd love to hear your thoughts!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Robin was dying. He could feel it as the sound stabbed into his brain in agonizing waves, even with his hands clamped as tight as he could make them over his ears. His body writhed against the hard earth he had fallen onto, unable to out maneuver the pain as wave after wave barreled into him.  
And then, as abruptly as the pain had started, it stopped.  
Robin pried open his eyes, panting, to see a blue and red figure deliver a second punch to the Silver Banshee's stark white face.  
He pulled his hands away from his ears and shakily sat up, wincing at the throbbing pain lingering in his head. Something warm and wet trickled from his nose and ears, and he didn't have to touch it to know it was blood.  
A strong hand pulled him to his feet. Robin dragged his eyes away from the epic battle between Superman and the Banshee to see his mentor before him, his jaw tense. His lips moved, and at first, Robin couldn't hear a word Batman was saying. The pulsing ringing in his ears slowly faded, and muffled sounds of the fight and Batman's words finally reached him.  
"Take the book, get as far away from here as you can."  
"I want to help," Robin insisted. Damn, even his own voice sounded muffled. The Banshee certainly packed a punch.  
Batman stiffened and suddenly tackled Robin to the ground.. Superman's body flew over them, right where they'd been standing, and slammed into the earth, uprooting several trees.  
"Robin, she can't get her hands on that book," Batman said, yanking him to his feet and whirling to shift into a defensive stance. The Silver Banshee stalked towards them, her skeletal face filled with fury, teeth bared.  
"Give me what is mine!" She shrieked.  
"Robin, go!" Batman ordered with a growl as the Banshee charged.  
Though it killed him to do so, Robin obeyed. He heard the exchange of heavy blows behind him as he bolted into the fog, the heavy pack slamming against his back with every step. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Batman focusing his blows on the Silver Banshee's face; every time she sucked in a breath and opened her mouth to let out a scream, his fist would slam into her jaw. And it was definitely pissing her off. With a growl of frustration, she whirled, bringing her foot up and kicking Batman in the chest so hard he went flying.  
Robin winced as he ran, and when he glanced back again, Banshee was staring right at him. She snarled, and Robin turned as he almost lost his footing. He put on a fresh burst of speed.  
The fog shifted thirty feet in front of him, undulating and swirling rapidly. He slid to a halt as the Silver Banshee stepped out from the white cloud directly in his path.  
"Seriously?" He groaned under his breath. Teleportation _too_? It just wasn't fair.  
Her lips parted, and she screamed violently. Robin was prepared this time, switching directions suddenly and sprinting to the right. The sound was unbearable, and he could hear the shock waves of her scream tearing up the earth and trees behind him as he ran, leaping over park benches and swinging around lampposts just before they were obliterated by her powers.  
Robin had just vaulted over another bench when the scream caught up to him, and the world exploded. He tucked in and rolled, even as the sound waves tore through his body.  
Silence.  
Robin opened his eyes and let out a startled laugh of relief. He was surrounded by debris; huge fallen trees, branches, and chunks of stone, and he hadn't been crushed or pinned by any of it.  
 _Looks like my luck is finally changing_ , he thought.  
He heard branches crunching and knew the Silver Banshee was approaching. He went to push himself to his feet and fell back to the ground with a choke of surprise as the material around his throat constricted. Robin turned his head to see his cape firmly pinned and snagged beneath a large tree.  
 _So much for my luck changing._  
His hand went to the clasp, but he was too slow. The Banshee stepped into view, her hands curled into fists. _Crap, crap, crap_!  
Her lips parted, she inhaled, and Robin frantically pulled at the clasp of his cape.  
A large hand clamped around the Silver Banshee's mouth as an arm clad in blue went around her waist, pinning her arms at her side. Superman tightened his grip around her as she she began to struggle, shrieking beneath his hand.  
"Go!" Superman said through clenched teeth, grunting as he struggled to keep his hold on the Banshee.  
Robin's clasp finally came undone, and he wrenched free of his cape, slinging the bag back around his shoulders. The Banshee struggled harder, glaring at him, and Robin took off into the fog.  
That had been way too close.  
Robin had no interest in being obliterated by the force of the Banshee's screams, though Superman had assured both of them before they'd set their trap that the Silver Banshee couldn't kill them instantly with her voice unless she knew their true names.  
It had been very reassuring to know that if caught, they would die slow, agonizing deaths instead.  
He didn't know how long Superman could hold her, though he hoped Batman had recovered enough from that hit to assist, and Robin had to get that book out of there.  
His orders when the plan had formed were once they had attracted the Silver Banshee, Robin was to take the book as far as possible while Batman and Superman took her down. If something were to go wrong, he was to get to the nearest zeta tube and take the book to Mount Justice, which had enough security measures that he Banshee wouldn't be able to follow, and he could contact Zatara who should know what to do with it.  
 _Should be cake_ , he thought as the sounds of battle increased behind him.  
Ducking around another large oak, he finally caught sight of the main path that wound through the park. Robin pulled up his wrist computer and put in his coordinates, calling his motorcycle to the edge of the park that waited not too far from here if he followed the path north.  
Robin winced as he heard the Banshee screaming in the distance. Even from far away the sound stabbed into his head. The scream was cut off abruptly and he knew either Superman or Batman had managed to evade her sound waves enough in order to deliver a hit.  
He had caught his breath enough to keep running. The sound of his boots against the concrete path were louder than he liked, but speed was more important than stealth at the moment.  
The fog was thinner here, and as he rounded the corner he could see the city lights glowing ahead. He'd nearly made it when he saw the telltale undulation that disrupted the air, signaling the Banshee's presence.  
Robin dove behind the nearest oak, back pressed against the rough bark, and he clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his heavy breathing.  
Damn, she was way tougher than Superman had let on, if she was able to repeatedly evade two of the toughest heroes in the League. Although Robin didn't think that Superman had been aware of her ability to teleport.  
"I know you're here, little Robin," she hissed. "The book calls to me. There is no point in hiding."  
Except if she knew exactly where he was, she would have seized him and the book already. _Nice try_ , he thought.  
"Come out," the Banshee said, her voice echoing around him. "Give me what belongs to me, little thief, and I promise I will spare you."  
Yeah he'd heard that before.  
"No one's coming to save you. Your protectors are _dead_ , thief. The one in black shattered beneath my power."  
"Shatter _this_."  
Robin looked around his cover to see Batman's gauntleted fist drive into the Banshee's gut, then deliver a second blow to her face, sending her crashing to the ground.  
The Silver Banshee snarled, spitting blood onto the ground before charging to her feet, swiping at Batman with sharpened claws. Batman dodged with ease, stepping out of reach of each swipe. Growling, she lunged, lashing out at his face. He blocked the blow with his armored gauntlet, then drove his knee up into her chest. She grunted in pain, and Batman slammed his elbow into the side of her head.  
Robin watched the Banshee fall to the ground, dazed. Batman removed something from his belt and tossed it onto the ground before her. Wires erupted from it wrapping around her in a tightening net. She began to struggle, but the wire net suddenly came alive with electrical charges that glowed bright blue in the murky fog, making her cry out in pain.  
Robin stepped out from behind the tree.  
Batman held up a hand. "Don't come any closer. This won't hold her for long."  
Superman landed next to the writhing Banshee. Batman's head snapped up to glare at him, his fists tightening. "Any other brilliant ideas or half concocted plans to get my protégé killed, Superman?"  
Robin winced. Batman was pissed. He didn't even try to disguise the venom in his voice.  
Superman raised his hands. "I didn't know she could teleport. I-"  
"Robin," Batman interrupted. "You need to go, _now_. Get it somewhere safe."  
Batman's eyes met his, and Robin knew he wasn't only talking about the book. He nodded, eyeing the Banshee.  
"Be careful," he said to both of them.  
" _I…will…find…you_ …" Silver Banshee gasped and snarled as electricity coursed through her. Her eyes were bright with her hate.  
Robin shuddered as he jogged for his motorcycle.  
"You won't be finding anyone where you're going," said Superman.  
Robin wished he felt as sure about that as Superman did.

* * *

 _Author's note: Second chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and for all of you being kind after my year long absence. I hope you are enjoying this story so far! I should upload the next one by next week_


End file.
